futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Falco Timeline 23rd Century
"Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic." -- Arthur C. Clarke __FORCETOC__ 2200-2250 Technology: Due to the advancements in replicators and laser technology disease, poverty, and hunger have disappeared off the face of the Earth. Humanity is realizing that a Utopian society here on Earth is quietly becoming a reality. As wormhole technology fails to deliver spaceships to their proper destination or they get lost in space-time antimatter spaceships are coming onto the market. The first ships are scheduled to launch off the Jupiter colony in 2235 and travel to Alpha Centauri and back in just under 4 minutes! With the help of the Brain Network Transfiguration is now a reality as many body farms recreate not just humanoid shapes but creatures, beasts, and entities of all kinds. You can choose to be a great eagle or a spirit like blob. If walking the streets today you will find it hard to communicate with anybody because you wouldn’t be able to tell if they were actually human. Politics: Isolated home living is now the majority in most countries and living areas! Due to the easy manufacturing of replicators and the fact that by law humans are required to have one in the home you do not need to leave the home. If you do leave the home it is likely that you will bump into an Android not a human. Everything can be acquired by the replicators or virtual reality Human progression has never stopped and it was at its peak in the 21st century. Environmentalists have been upset for decades as trials were hushed over or paid off now however, they are proposing a new plan which would heal the world. They claim that the first step to true global peace is the re-terraformation of our planet. We need to start over. The East Asian areas have been abandoned since the resource wars and that is the perfect spot to recreate lost species. Almost 90% of the animals that once were on the world are gone. The ones that remain are the insects and some small rodents. The Environmentalists have been keeping a stash of DNA and records of all species since the early 21st century. 2250-2300 Technology: Remember the hole in the Ozone layer and how radiation and solar activity dried up many of the northern hemisphere’s lakes and rivers? Well, the androids have finally figured out a solution. The answer is a geo space protection shield. This shield takes the energy from the sun and monitors its levels. The AI system regulates the world temperature and protects us from radiation. Terraforming the Earth is almost complete as new species begin to thrive once again. Of the new species the 22nd century citizens seem to like the Whales and Dinosaurs the best. Talks about Mars terraforming has begun and using a mix of random images Mars is going to be inhabited by some weird creatures! Humans are fully immerged into Virtual Reality hibernation again. The VR system is so spectacular that you wouldn’t even know you are in the system if you did not have the system remind you. The average human lifespan is obsolete as body farming and the Brain Network hold everything we could possibly need in a life. After you die, an AI system will automatically alert your family and order a new body according to your likes, wants, wishes, and desires. It does not have to be human. Politics: Settlements have begun around the Alpha Centauri system as Antimatter speed increases. The AI has created a space network to allow instant communication between ships and the computers on board. Light speed travel is highly anticipated! The Solar Union has emerged on the political scale as the space colonies begin to see their evils from the space resource wars. The original lunar colony is destroyed and the inhabitants of Mars had to be moved to make sure the terraformation process was quick and easy! The death toll remains unknown and probably will never be known. Category:Falco Timeline Category:Scenario